


Dirty Dance Before The Dawn Breaks

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Ravus, Fleurentia, Fleurentiaweek, M/M, Oh they be dirty dancing real good, The life of a stripper and sex worker, top!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Ignis Scientia, a stripper and part time sex worker "practices" with his mating partnerー Ravus Fleuret. Together they prepare for a magical night.Day 2 of Fleurentia week- Sex worker au





	Dirty Dance Before The Dawn Breaks

Ignis felt sweat drip down his chest as he kept his leg wrapped around the pole and leaned upside down, listening to the whistles and filthy comments. He then slid down the pole and kneeled in front of a few women, giving them a wink along with a seductive lick the lips. One of the women shoved a few dollars into an accessible area of his outfit and squeaked at such a hot man near her.

Ignis smirked and slid back, snickering quietly at the red faces. After finishing up, he got to his feet and wiped his forehead soon strutting away from the crowd. He made way to the room where he could see a colleague crowding the doorway and cleared his throat. "Ravus, mind kindly moving?"

Ravus turned to face him and smirked, "Ignis. You have a visitor."

Ignis raised an eyebrow and poked his head in, seeing no one until Ravus pushed him in and followed after him soon shutting the door.

"Ravus? Oh." Ignis understood Ravus' actions, "Here? Are you sure of that?"

Ravus pressed him against the wall and set his hands on Ignis' hips, "Where else on a night like this? I do believe this is good practice for other activities you will be performing tonight." He leaned in and breathed on the man's ear, sliding his hand down his thighs.

Ignis shuddered at the feeling of warm breath upon his face then switched their positions, shoving the taller man against the wall. "I believe it's my turn tonight."

"Good luck with that, beansprout."

Ignis feigned an offended gasp and pulled Ravus' clothing to become undone, "We'll see how well I do when you're on your knees-"

"Hey Ravus, a few gents are getting a little frisky and they would like you to- Oh." Their manager Prompto Argentum entered and froze at the sight, shocked at what he's seeing. "Well uh- You two might want to hurry it up." He glanced away as he said that, immediately shutting the door and mumbled about how locks need to be installed soon.

Ignis let out a sigh and stepped away from Ravus. "Well, you're needed out there. Might as well not make them wait."

"Oh they can wait." Ravus pressed his lips against Ignis' roughly before dropping to his knees and yanking off the rest of Ignis' garments. He slid his tongue along the tip of the man's penis and Ignis set his hand on the back of Ravus' head, groaning as his cock becomes covered in saliva. Ravus then wraps his lips around his tip and slides forward, beginning to pull the whole cock into his mouth.

Ignis closes his eyes, overcome with pleasure of what's going on in his lower region. He tilted his head back, trying to not push his hips forwardー but found difficulty in the task as his body began to twitch and his hips moved slightly on their own accord.

Ravus let out a quiet noise as the tip reached the back of his throat. It sounded like something mixed between a groan and a whimper, but Ignis couldn't tell. He put all of his attention on how lovely this feels, also thinking about how he will fuck Ravus later that night. Nice and hard. Prepare him real good for the nights of their sex worker selves.

He shuddered as he hit his climax, his semen swallowed by Ravus. After Ravus pulled away, Ignis dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Ravus. The man chuckled and kissed Ignis' forehead, sliding his arms to underneath him, "You should rest until I get back. This will be a long night."

"I suppose you're right." Ignis mumbles as Ravus sets him on the couch of the room. He yawns and nuzzles into Ravus' hand, soon falling asleep. Ravus pulls a jacket over Ignis before exiting the room to deal with the frisky customers.

When Ignis woke up, he noticed that the other man is straddling his lap, cock inside of him. "Oh, that's.." He licked his lips and set his hands on Ravus' buttocks. "Really nice to wake up too."

"Is that so?" Ravus sunk further down on him, placing a hand on his chest. He let out a pleasured sigh and closed his eyes, rolling his hips slowly. Ignis groaned out and lifted his hips, squeezing Ravus' ass with his hands.

"Gods Ravus, how long did it take you to prepare yourself? You feel divine." He glanced down to watch Ravus lift his hips, taking him back in when he lowered back down.

"I may have forgotten to mention this, but we have an audience."

"Huh-?" Ignis glanced over to see Lunafreya sitting in a chair, leg crossed over the other with a smug expression. "Luna, what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the show, what else?" She folded her hands in her lap, "And so far it is lovely."

Ignis huffed and made a move to sit up, sliding his arm up to wrap around Ravus' waist and grunted. "Perhaps we should get into a certain position."

"And what position is it that you want?"

Ignis smirked and led Ravus onto his knees and arms, entering him once more. "Yes.. This is much better." As their paces increased and more skin-slapping could be heard, Ignis reached his hand into Ravus' hair and pulled on it. Ravus let him pull his head back and arched his back, his chest pressing against the cushion of the couch. They both panted and let out groans here and there, mostly just quiet during their fucking session.

Ravus reached to behind him and dug his nails in Ignis' thighs as he released onto the couch with a mosn. Ignis pulled out right before he entered his own climax, his semen landing on parts of the couch on Ravus' thighs.

Lunafreya clapped, "Bravo. That was quite the show!" Ravus and Ignis sat up and became intertwined with one another, exhausted from such a night.

"We.. may have to call it a night." Ravus pressed his head against Ignis' chest and nuzzled against him, yawning and closing his eyes to rest. Ignis rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.

"Goodnight, darling." 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't see Ignis topping coming did you? Well, I originally planned on Ravus taking the lead but decided against it for Ignis hardly ever does with him in this pairing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
